THE FOXES PAIN
by narutayu
Summary: REWRITE TO THE FOXES REVENGE HAS MORE ANGST AND TRAGEDY THAN THE PREVIOUS MASSIVE KONOHA BASHING MINATO BASHING NARUTAYU.. AND  NARUKUSHI MUCH LATER ON WARNINGS:DARK/GODLIKE NARUTO EVNTUAL LEMONS GORE AND LOTS OF CHARACTER DEATH IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

**Oi its narutayu sorry for the long absence and all but my computer was fried and being under the age of employment for most jobs I had to flip burgers to get a new one! Anyway as said earlier this is a rewrite lets see if" things are better the second time around" ****J**

Kushina smiled down at her son sadly her eyes stained red from her tears of both types of pain emotional and physical she stroked his blond locks lightly silencing his mournful cries she absent mindedly wondered if he knew just what his father had doomed him to "shhh… I-it's all right naru-chan m-mommies here" her voice cracking with the immense dual pains she was feeling she pulled him tightly to her his head resting comfortably against her neck his terrified sobs now low sniffles she began to silently rock him back in fourth growing weaker by the second she didn't have much time left deep down inside she knew it was true but she could think of no happier way to go.. Expelling her last breaths with her son. She wanted to do so much for him it wasn't fair but maybe it never was. She smiled weakly when she heard his slow and steady breathing he was sleeping just like she would be in mere moments only hers would last forever she silently wished that she would wake up and all would be well she could practically see it her and Naruto leaving the hospital her taking him home with her watching him grow up watching him laugh just the two of them a happy family those were her last thoughts "I love you naru-chan no matter what happens don't you ever forget that da-dattebane" she said as she closed her eyes for the last time in this world.

**Well that's all right for now next update probably soon. Due to how short it was but that was the best ending I had**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay due to stress im giving you all a poll if you want kushina in the pairing leave a vote in your review either yea or ne simple enough eh? AND I NEED A BETA IF INTERESTED MESSAGE OR REVIEW ME DOESN'T MATTER AS LONG AS YOUR GOOD AT IT**

Naruto gasped in pain ,an electric bolt of sorrow going through his heart, his body dripping of salty night sweat he sat up in his bed. It was that dream again the very dream that had haunted his already tortured mind for the seven years he had been alive. It was the same every time images of a beautiful redheaded woman blurry and old telling him that she loved him and always would then she would die that part never changed neither did his age or the setting he looked little more than a day old and they were always in a hospital though he had only noticed recently he had the dream almost weekly each one becoming slightly clearer he could almost make out her face not that he needed to he could tell by her voice alone that she was an angel perhaps the only good thing that he had in his life an he had lost her the mere realization brought a retching pain to his heart after every dream the dream cruelly reminding him of his misfortune constantly causing him to break down and cry until the pain went away burying his head in his hands he let out a choked sob she was always on his mind yet no matter how hard he looked he could find no trace of her no grave nothing he had even asked jiji on several occasions but thoe old man would just look away as if he wasn't even there over time he stopped asking convinced that even if she were still alive no one would ever tell him anything which sadly was true virtually no one even went near him aside from the ichiraku's and jiji everyone hated him.

shivering he pulled his thin moth eaten blanket over his form the damned electrician had shut off his power again he didn't need it warm water and heat were over rated anyway at least… that's what he told himself. The old mattress creaked when he laid back down upon it he would be better off sleeping on the floor not that he could anyway he never slept after that dream kicking the sheet off in broken acceptance / irritation , he stood on weak sluggish legs before grabbing the candle stub and lighter he kept on his broken nightstand and walking towards his dresser lighting the wax light bulb as he went. Placing the stub on top of the dressers cracked wooden surface he opened the drawers.

Shivering Naruto closed the door to his apartment 6am ichiraku's would be opening soon what better way to celebrate his birthday than with some ramen. He let loose a shallow sigh the cold October air burning his lungs chilling his skin through his crimson high collared shirt covering his lower body in a dull heat through his black pants. The dreams having made him fall in love with the color red it reminded him of the one he missed the most it reminded him of her hair. Pulling the shirts neck up higher he attempted to shunt away some of the cold before he began to make his way towards ichiraku's.

**Okay LOOK I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THAT'S HOW I START BESIDES THESE CHAPTERS ARE ONLY BACK STORY SO THEY ARE SHORTER NEXT CHAP WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE TILL THEN READ AND REVIEW NARUTAYU**


	3. Chapter 3

**OI ITS ME POLL RESULTS ARE IN KUSHINA SHALL BE IN THE PAIRING! KNEW THEIR WAS A REASON I LIKED YOU FOLKS ANYWAY PLEASE KEEP IN MIND SHE WONT MAKE AN APPEARANCE FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS OH BEFORE I FORGET CAN I GET A BETA OVER HERE?**

" happy birthday Naruto-kun!'' ayame shouted a smile gracing her features, she pulled the blonde against her in a crushing hug. before Kissing him lightly on his whiskered cheek . 't-thanks ayame-neechan'" Naruto muttered his face flushed red the two separated. "what were you two doing" tuechi growled looking at them in irritation. Ayame's face flushed red 'DAMNIT! TOU-SAN STOP BEING A PERV! I just gave naru-kun a HUG!" She shouted a vein throbbing on her forehead Naruto shrank away from the scene in fear of his sisterly figure. Tuechi had tears rolling down his cheeks " a hug ? A hug! I saw the kiss you gave him ayame-chan how could you? What happened to you ayame-chan!" he shouted back.

"nothing nothings happened to me goddamnit! For kami's sake it was a kiss on the CHEEK!" she retorted throwing a frying pan at him tuechi dodged it easily showing off his old man reflexes "relax ayame-chan I was just kidding!" he said apologetically not wanting any more cooking wear thrown at his head ayames face turned red she fumed when tuechi began to laugh " its not funny tousan!' she shouted storming into the back of the ramen bar in embarrassment tuechi's laughter echoed after her wiping the tears from his eyes tuechi snickered for a moment before he cast his gaze upon naruto a true smile spreading across his face "oi Naruto this is from me and ayame-chan happy birthday" he said reaching beneath the counter he began to search " ah here it is!" he said triumphantly Naruto looked at him in anticipation . "we thought since you started the academy training you could use this" he explained pulling a medium sized box from beneath the counter "ayame-chan worked for free so we could save up enough money be sure to thank her later" tuechi said more of ordered staring Naruto right in the eyes Naruto smiled nodding his head enthusiastically eagerly awaiting certainly the only gift he would receive tuechi returned the gesture placing the box in the overly eager blondes hands "he awaited the blondes reaction.

Naruto's eyes teared as he gingerly put his hands on top of the box not sure if it were even there "thank you thank you so much" he said looking up at the old man tuechi simply waved him off "eh don't mention it most of it was paid for by your ramen addiction anyway" he said chucking asharp gasped escaped Naruto's lips he had expected a lot of thing but not this inside the box was the most amazing dagger he had ever seen a dagger twisted like a Kris with serpent designs [A/N PIC ON PROFILE NARUTOS DAGGER FOR A FOXES PAIN] and a dark red wooden sheaf "t-this this is to much I-I-I cant " tuechi frowned "nonsense take it we saved a small fortune for it saying no would just insult us" he said smiling Naruto nodded his head "t-thank you so much" Naruto's voice cracked his lips were quivering. Tuechi grinned ruffling narutos blonde hair " eh its alright Naruto so don't even mention it I know you'd do the same for us you're a good kid now why don't we stop all the water works and 'I'll make you some ramen besides all your crying getting my counter wet" he joked with a chuckle Naruto returned 'thanks old man' Naruto said watching tuechi prepare his ramen

Smiling widely Naruto thanked them once more before exiting the ramen bar 8;30 he had stayed longer than he had hoped tucking the sheafed dagger in the waistband of his pants he pulled his shirt over top of it the villagers were already starting to wake he heard there early morning chatter and had to resist killing them all their seemingly customary good mornings and I love yous as they prepared for their days brought pain to his heart how he longed for just one person to be their for him sure he had the ichiraku's but they weren't their with him through the night and the cold or even able to comfort him through the darkness he felt within his own soul just once he wished someone would be there for him to wish him well and love in the morning he wasn't sure what he wouldn't do for those simple things that they so willingly took for granted . Sadly he was broken out of his wishful reverie when he saw several of the early risers murmuring amongst themselves in that exclusive way of theirs that made him feel as if he were diseased and they held him in quarantine and contempt slowly as they always did the murmurs grew louder Naruto simply shrugged it off increasing his pace he continued the walk home "what is it doing out here?" a feminine voice asked

" I don't know isn't it supposed to burn in the sun light or something" another a male's voice asked

" I don't know but I don't like it breathing our air" this one a very gruff male voice. Naruto increased his pace ever more not daring to look over his shoulder out of fear of what he may see.

"yeah how dare that thing walk amongst us why doesn't it just die?" another voice cold sweat broke out upon Naruto's brow 'calm down naruto in five minutes you'll be home' he thought to himself unaware that his thoughts repeated themselves with every passing second.

'yeah monsters like it don't deserve to live" another agreed the villagers continued to gather around behind him.

The hairs on his neck began to stick up he could feel it now it was palpable he could feel their anger their hatred for him spiraling out of control it wouldn't be long until…

" I say we kill it!" one finally shouted their general thought Naruto's mind froze he stopped counting down the minutes he would never see his home again he knew what was about to happen

All at once as if on an automation the villagers shouted their agreements "time to die you little shit!" one spat all shouting their jeers at the boy .

Naruto ran he heard them behind him their combined footsteps closing in on him fast like a death shuffle telling him of his certain end he gasped when one of them managed to grab the back of his shirt twisting in the woman's grip Naruto managed to rip the shirt freeing himself from deaths nigh certain grasp if only for a few moments

"Damn little pig got out!" the woman shouted "don't worry he wont escape us this time!" another shouted "l-leave me alone!" Naruto sobbed rounding another corner tears falling down his red cheeks like rain he continued to run faster than he ever had but he was just a child no matter how fast he ran the larger more developed legs of the mob could easily keep pace and gain on him with little effort.

Naruto let out a struggled gasp when his body suddenly collided with a wall shaking his small form as he did so a dead end he had reached a dead end and now he would die sliding down he buried his head in the ground and sobbed he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing his face when they murdered him his body hurt all over he just wanted it to stop he didn't want to hurt anymore maybe he was better off this way dead… at least then he wouldn't feel pain atleast he wouldn't miss her.

He gasped in sharp pain when he felt a villager roughly grab him by his hair forcing him to his feet the large man slammed his body against the brick wall. Taking sick satisfaction in the blood and tears that oozed from the boys mouth and eyes as he did so.

Naruto opened his eyes staring up at the man in immense fear "p-please…" he begged his voice ragged and withered. The villager shook his head with a grin. Before he menacingly revealed a switch blade knife to the petrified blondes eyes " now you die demon" the man said running the knife along Naruto's cheek cutting other fifteen or so villagers staring at the scene with satisfied grins all fifteen waiting to see the demons death dealt by the hands of this monstrous man and his knife which now was pointed menacingly towards the 'demons' head.

It was in this moment however that Naruto saw hope he could stop this if he could just hold out long enough jiji would be here but for now it was up to him whether he lived or not and in this realization came power and with power came valor .

Acting quickly Naruto reached through his torn shirt his right hand successfully grasping the cold hilt of the serpent like dagger he wrenched it out of its sheaf and thrust it into the large males abdomen . The man let out a startled/strangled cry the boy stabbed again this time grazing the mans kidney the hand in his hair tensed tighter he stabbed again and again the hand in his hair went slack the other which stood poised with the knife's fist uncurled the blade glimmering in the gray October light hit the ground with a dull metallic clang the villager coughed up large globs of blood before he to hit the ground with a dull thud his blood painting Naruto's hands and caking his face a crimson red.

The fifteen remaining looked down at their fellow villagers body in horror blood still freely oozing from the mans wounds in pints.

"y-you bastard you fucking monster you killed him" they all shouted not caring that the man was about to end his life mere moments ago or the fact that it had been in self defense.

Naruto looked down at the mans body his hands shacking but not in fear they were shacking with excitement with pleasure killing him had felt good he didn't notice it but a thin veil of wispy black energy had began to radiate off of him healing his wounds with a low hissing sound his eyes turned completely dark not an ounce of light could be seen within them they reflected light their darkness was so great slowly a pool of black liquid formed below him bubbling but not hurting him the bubbles began to float up and fall back down into the vile pool the energy was not chakra .

He wouldn't let them scare him any more it was their turn to be scared he took a step towards them the strange puddle moving with him as he did so they backed away. He flicked the blood off his dagger cold sweat rolled down their faces this time he was the predator he had the weapon and they were defenseless he could kill them all if he wished and that was exactly what he wanted they would pay for what they had taken from him for what they had done to him pointing the dagger at the one closest to him they all flinched he would make them pay "you monster stay away!" a woman shouted in fear she was shacking in the belief that the demon from seven years past had been awakened the truth however was far worse turning she ran others followed running to tell the council how the boy had killed an innocent in cold blood for no reason whatsoever the fact that they had attempted to kill the boy was meaningless they would tell the council and the evil blonde menace would fry that was one of the thoughts going through their heads before a black puddle formed beneath them and several shadowy hands brandishing black blades chopped off their legs and dragged them down into the puddle which seemed to go down to the nether world itself the pool where they once stood then sank back into the earth leaving no sign it had ever been there at all. 

Naruto turned when he heard clapping behind him "well done Naruto you killed them all" a voice called out turning around Naruto's soulless black eyes stared menacingly into the slitted eyes of a snake with golden pupils orochimaru of the three Sannin " do I know you?" Naruto asked the dagger still in front of him in an offensive stance

**And cut cliff hanger no jutsu next chapter finishes cliff hanger and has a two year time skip Naruto is seven right now oh and if anyone can guess what Naruto's powers come from gets a cookie well not really but you get to show off till whenever ja-ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**OI ITS ME AND NOBODY MANAGED TO GUESS THE RIGHT ANSWER IT WAS FABLE THE CRWALER! FROM FABLE 3 WITH SOME REFERENCES TO THE EVIL PATH ON FABLE 3 WITH NO MORALITY WHATSOEVER ANY WAY HERES YOUR UPDATE**

Orochimaru frowned "put down your weapon child I mean you no harm" orochimaru said walking towards the boy who gained a confused look his features once again returning to normal his eyes now a deep azure in color the vile energy of his own right leaving him he fell back his body slumping against the harsh brick wall. he slid down. his legs no longer capable of supporting his own weight he managed to cling to consciousness if only barely his vision blurring in and out of focus. he watched the serpentine man kneel in front of him and flinched when the snake brushed the blood off his face with his white kimono.

"Naruto do you know who I am" orochimaru asked wiping away the last of the blood from Naruto's face . Naruto weakly nodded his head "ha-hai " he muttered his eyes glazed over in exhaustion he felt his consciousness fading fast . Noticing this orochimaru reached into the sash of his kimono.

"here take this it will restore your energy" the snake man said pulling out a vile of pinkish glowing liquid Naruto was to dazed to reject and obediently drank the liquid which had a sweet taste similar to orange juice

"BETTER…" orochimaru asked watching the boy literally down the liquid. Naruto's eyes fluttered open the cobwebs clearing from his mind as his vision returned full force

He smiled weakly "hi-hai thank you." Naruto muttered looking up at the man who smiled down at the boy. ' this boy has potential…' orochimaru thought an idea popping into his head he quickly looked behind him to be sure that they were alone.

"Naruto would you like to come with me?" he asked still looking over his shoulder for the slightest movements. Naruto gasped in shock "c-come with you what do you mean?" he asked looking up at him his hands on his knees in a fetal position orochimaru looked down at him.

"Naruto let me ask you something.., do you hate this place?" orochimaru asked his gaze upon him the boy averted his eyes to the left not locking eyes with the Sannin for a moment Naruto was silent before a barely audible whisper escaped his lips.

"y-yes…" he said his voice sounding weak and hopeless trait's the snake Sannin didn't like

" what was that ill ask one last time do you hate this place?" orochimaru hissed his voice gaining a commanding tone he forced the boy to make eye contact. Naruto's eyes hardened with a hatred he had so strongly masked for seven long years in this hell this place had taken everything from him! His child hood what child hood? He had been a pariah all his life! Family? She was dead what did he have to lose? Nothing that's what!

" I hate this place! I hate all of them!" he shouted " T-this place… everyone hates me! They all talk about me I can hear them! Its like im a disease! I just want it to end!" he finally shouted a chocked sob escaping his lips he turned away from orochimaru afraid that he would hate him like everyone else.

He gasped however when he felt orochimaru hand upon his cheek forcing him to look into the mans eyes that were filled with.. Sympathy.

" good now you are ready…" orochimaru said stroking his whiskered cheek.

"r-ready whatdya mean for what?" Naruto asked his eyes stained red from tears that still rolled down his face.. Orochimaru gave him a fond smile wiping the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his kimono

"to leave this place… come with me to my village to otogakure in the land of rice…you wont be hated ,you will be trained properly, and one day if you so wish you may have your revenge on this horrible place" the man said handing the blonde his dagger. That he had dropped during his fall. Naruto accepted it with no hesitation clutching it tightly to himself he listened to orochimaru,'s words .

" all you must do is simply swear your allegiance to my village to otogakure an oath of blood… that you will forever be loyal to me and the sound until the death" orochimaru stated removing his hand from the boys cheek.

Naruto looked up at him in determination as he took the serpent like dagger and slit his right palm grunting in slight pain he spoke " I Naruto uzumaki swear my life to otogakure its people and orochimaru-sama"

Orochimaru smirked "good now lets go the anbu will be hers soon" the snake said the two of them leaving the alleyway. Later

" come along Naruto-kun otogakure is waiting" orochimaru said looking down at the boy who continued to gaze back at his village. Naruto sighed looking back one last time at his old home he would be back and they would pay.

"coming orochimaru-sama" he said as he followed after the pale man.

**TIME SKIP PLUS FOUR YEARS!**

Naruto cursed once again landing flat on his back in pain.

"sigh lets try again Naruto-kun?" orochimaru said watching the boy slowly climb to his feet. He had been training the boy personally for the last four years in hopes of him being able to join the elite oto squad he had been forming that would consist of six members . And even though the boy was a chakra power house and had learned every nin jutsu , kenjutsu and kinjutsu he had taught him he had barely any prowess in genjutsu or taijutsu . Now uzumaki,s as a clan were well known to be horrible at genjutsu but taijutsu was a supposed specialty of theirs as well as their legendary reserves and sensitivity to fuinjutsu . He just couldn't make any sense of the boy whatsoever!

Naruto wiped away the small amount of blood oozing from the side of his mouth taijutsu…had never been his strong suit in fact to be honest he sucked at it but he wouldn't give up he never would. Nodding his head at his masters earlier inquiry he reentered his tai jutsu stance.

A stance orochimaru had taught him t called for quick concise blows to an opponents muscles and bones it was a paralyses stance meant to incapacitate ones foe.

Orochimaru returned the boys nod before charging him head on at a fast pace. Naruto ducked just in time to dodge the snakes first strike a chakra laced kick to the head. Before he launched a round house kick to orochimaru,s vulnerable leg. Orochimaru seeing the blow a mile away leapt over the blonde flipping over Naruto he launched a punch hitting Naruto in the back of his head. Naruto stumbled forward the force of the blow robbing him of all comprehension he turned to face his mentor only for the snakes fist to connect with his stomach.

Naruto coughed the force of the blow making his eyes water and his vision blurring in and out of focus but he withstood the blow . Grabbing orochimaru,s fist that was still lodged within his gut he attempted to twist the mans wrist only for orochimaru free hand to connect with his neck before the snake once again threw the boy over him flat on his back.

" nice try Naruto-kun" orochimaru commented and it was true he was steadily getting better.

If he guessed he'd say the boys taijutsu was atleast genin level [he didn't hold back when he trained his pupils] high enough for an eleven year old boy. Certainly better than what konoha would have taught him at any rate.

Naruto groaned getting up proving a very difficult task this time the hard wood floor of the dojo proving itself to be a merciless thing. His whole body was numb from pain his red training gi ripped and matted with sweat a fine sprinkling of blood covering the torso from when earlier blood had oozed from his mouth .

His physical appearance had changed drastically as well though he was still a child he was by no means the scrawny little thing he had been in konoha his heavy training regime maturing his body far more than the typical eleven year old he should be. Lean muscle practically covered him the perfect build for a shinobi

In addition to orochimaru forcing him proper nutrition he had grown a lot taller .

"o-one last try orochimaru-sama?" Naruto asked panting heavily.

Orochimaru smirked looking at the boy amiably.

" very well Naruto-kun" the Sannin said reentering his taijutsu stance.

**A-N FINALLY DONE SORRY IF YOU WANTED SOMETHING LONGER IVE BEEN VERY BUSY LATELY AND BARELY MANAGED TO GET THIS ONE OUT I WANT MORE REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER AND YES I KNOW ITS HARD FOR YOU TO TYPE A FEW WORDS WHEN WE AUTHORS TYPE THOUSANDS MONTHLY BUT YOU CAN ATLEAST TRY RIGHT? ANYWAY THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWEDAND I STILL NEED A BETA TILL NEXT TIME JA-NE**


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayo its me coming to bring you an update anyway I apologize for my absence I was working on different venues of fanfiction however before I start I have an important message for the sake of a fellow author you all know bunji the wolf right well he tells me some of you are flaming him for that story that's been going around the net but I just want to tell you all bunji had nothing to do with that sasuke x kushina story that's been going around his purpose when he wrote two lights in a dark world was to write a extremely dark naruto fic he doesn't support sasuke x kushina in any way as a matter of fact he hates sas-gays guts! So please stop flaming him for it flame the writer who wrote the story but leave bunji out of it. Now on to the update.

Naruto ducked under a kick that would have snapped his neck only to receive a punch to the face that sent him flying across the room that's what he hated most about his sparring sessions with orochimaru the snake sannin seemed to bend his body in any direction he wished like a snake Naruto often pondered if he was even human at all what with his slitted eyes and inhuman flexibility.

Pulling himself off the ground he casually dusted off his bloodied gi robes before reentering his stance he wouldn't stop yet he could tell orochimaru was doubting him in this field just that brought pain to his chest he would not fail his lord he would not disappoint orochimaru. Nodding to orochimaru he charged his foot steps a blur to the eyes of civilians but easily seen by orochimaru he charged regardless of injury regardless of fatigue. He failed once again he was blocked his strikes nothing but a petty annoyance to the sannin and his taunting smirk.

"you have to try harder than that Naruto-kun…" orochimaru taunted squeezing naruto's wrist tightly to get his point across. Naruto grit his teeth in pain before he felt his legs give way beneath him he collapsed to his knees as orochimaru tightened his grip upon his wrist.

"surely that isn't all you've got Naruto-kun how will you ever destroy konoha when you can't even hit me once!" he goaded looking down at Naruto apathetically as he twisted his wrist to the breaking point. A loud crack filled the room.

Naruto couldn't help it he screamed in pain as his wrist was shattered into pieces looking up he noticed his lord looking down at him with mirth.

"let that be a lesson to you Naruto in battle one should never charge blindly into their opponent." Orochimaru releasing naruto's wrist which fell limp to the blondes side Naruto growled low in his throat as he pulled himself to his feet his wrist flailed limply at his side.

Orochimaru smirked and turned away from his pupil "that's enough for today Naruto, go to the infirmary and get that patched up" he ordered walking away. Naruto grit his teeth when he heard orochimaru's foot steps growing weaker. Naruto bared his teeth in anger a choked sound escaping his lips. He glared at the ground below his feet. His vision hazy he thought back to his life in konoha pain far worse than his broken wrist flashing before his eyes he felt moisture barely contained ready to burst from his eyes.

"don't turn your back on me!" Naruto shouted in rage tears burning in his eyes.

Orochimaru stopped in his tracks a smirk forming on his face he looked back over his shoulder carelessly. " what did you say Naruto?"

Naruto growled "don't turn your back on me," he paused to briefly wipe his eyes " all my life people have done that to me I wont allow it to happen again!" He shouted looking up at orochimaru his eyes changing and becoming red with slitted pupils " never again…" he muttered his voice resolute in its promise, he reentered his stance his muscles tightening as he forced his chakra through them as his style called for a style Orochimaru had formulated only for him due to his chakra reserves and their ocean like depths.

Orochimaru gave a brief chuckle before he turned and faced him a serious expression on his face he examined his pupil critically "sigh, I guess it cannot be helped, very well Naruto-kun let's continue…" he muttered reentering his stance. which was the traditional hebi stance his hands forming in ways that reminded one of snakes slithering amongst the earth.

'do not disappoint me again Naruto-kun…' he thought before an sinful glint appeared in his eyes upon remembering the last person that disappointed him and the untimely tragedy that be fell them.

Naruto noticed that look it was the last look many of his friends saw before orochimaru made them vanish a look of disappointment expertly blended with a sadistic urge to kill those that worship him. a look only he was capable of giving a look all of Oto feared. Naruto suppressed the urge to panic that was welling up inside him like a raging torrent of despair attempting to swallow him whole, he had no time for panic nor hesitation, sweat dripped from his brow and fell into his now crimson eyes, he its minor sting no heed. due to the dark realization he had reached.

His life his dreams for revenge if not his very essence his very being depended upon this match if he failed in the very least he would lose his lords favor at worst his end or the operating/ experimentation table awaited him. his hands flexed on their own taking the form of claws his finger nails lengthened and a red hue began to cover his body in light wisps of chakra.

releasing a growl he felt his broken bones snap back into place with a loud crunching sound before they popped back into the joints with a sickening sound that would have made even medic nins shudder.

yet Orochimaru was unfazed by the gruesome display. instead he watched the blonde with ever growing amusement a sickly grin spreading across his face at the site of the power that not too long ago had killed hundreds of his comrades back in the leaf village.

"that's better Naruto," he started his eyes shining brighter than they had moments ago, the sinful glare that had dulled them seemingly forgotten he took on a more serious tone before he continued,

"let your hatred for them guide you to your goals" he said with the faintest hint of a smile. " You must use whatever power available to reach your goals even if it consumes you in the end" he continued when a memory struck him "even if it consumes you..." he muttered. Solemn

" orochimaru-sama,?" Naruto asked uncertain of what to say.

"it's nothing naruto-kun, let's continue your training " he reassured in that same quiet tone.

Naruto looked at him for a moment concern clearly visible on his face before he bowed "h-hai " he muttered quietly, before doing as he asked allowing more of the red chakra to flow through him. Even if it consumed him this power or the other one that resided within him Konoha was his target and he would consume it first.

Without needing to be told he charged ahead. The energy that coated him made him feel lighter than before much lighter. He reared back his fist orochimaru side-stepped as he punched his fist grazed orochimaru's shoulder

Orochimaru grunted in mild pain as his skin was burnt by naruto's chakra laced punch, before he brought his hand up and with well practiced ease brought it down on the passing boys neck, Naruto gave a startled grunt like sound stumbled forward for a moment his red eyes turned back to a cloudy blue and he collapsed in a heap. Upon the hard wood floor. A confused expression on his unconscious face.

The moment his student hit the floor Orochimaru lost his solemn expression

"so that's how it must be," Orochimaru muttered looking down at his unconscious pupil then his wounded arm indifferently.

'show the boy kindness and he will die for you with a smile?' he mused almost disbelieving.

**'act like you have regrets and he will do whatever you say will help'** a voice inside his head called back. Before it cackled madly.

Slowly a smirk formed across his face " and so Naruto-kun, that's how it shall be."

"you will use it's power" he paused briefly and looked back down at his fallen student "or you will die" he said with a slight smirk

Before he went over to Naruto and picked him up swinging him effortlessly over his shoulder.

"but for now you will rest Naruto-kun your training will only get harder from now on" he said grinning . he then carried the boy out of the dojo.

once again I am horribly sorry for how long it took me to write this I've as I said been experimenting with different venues and different styles of writing my teacher says my strength lies in poetry and first person yet I've convinced her to help me learn third omniscient style so hopefully I will improve I thank you for your patience.

N-t.


End file.
